Glory Days
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Who is he to give you everything and then throw it all away? – Donna and Harvey met a long time ago. How did they not end up together? And will they? The past, present and future of Donna and Harvey.
1. Prologue

**Note**: I've been in such a blue mood lately and I heard this sentence come along in a beautiful song of a Dutch singer, Douwe Bob. The song, ironically called 'Beautiful" had this line and I decided to make it the tagline of my new story. Look for the song on YouTube, I hope it's there :). I basically neglected a lot of things happening in the show, so if there are any things not in line with the things we've seen – I'm aware of it, ha ha. It's been long since I've been writing and finishing a multiple chaptered story but I will definitely do my best with this one. I'm so in love with Suits and the Harvey/Donna relationship... Enjoy!  
**Summary**: _Who is he to give you everything and then throw it all away?_ – Donna and Harvey met a long time ago. How did they not end up together yet? The past, present and future of Donna and Harvey.

**Glory Days**

**Prologue**

_12th of November, 2011_

Donna spotted Harvey in his office from inside her cubicle. Nothing new about that. She was always able to see exactly what the man was doing and when he was doing so. And although Donna was always happy she could, lately she'd started doubting the efficiency of it. Harvey and her had been friends for years now and Donna knew both of them were delighted with the way they were able to work together. Lately, however, Donna couldn't help but feeling those lingering, nostalgic butterflies deep down in het stomach that had actually never truly gone away. Donna had been great in hiding them. So had Harvey.

The couples interaction usually caused people around them to ask questions. Finishing each other's sentences, working late night after night, knowing each other better then they knew themselves… It was obvious to most; Donna Paulsen and Harvey Specter loved each other. People would never bother Harvey with their speculations though. They would always come and ask her. And Donna always denied. She always laughed it off, telling people they were being silly and that they were just great friends.

And indeed, the they were great friends. But Donna knew she loved Harvey more then she could ever love any other man. She tried to hide it from everyone, including herself. It was getting harder and harder to let herself believe she didn't love Harvey though. Nostalgic memories of the two of them back in the day popped up more and more. Memories of the two of them, sitting against the wall in Donna's former place, a bottle of scotch in front of them, almost empty. Memories of them laughing louder then ever over some stupid joke Harvey had made. Those were cute, innocent memories though. But the memories of the two of them roughly kissing in the tiny little file room was a little less innocent though. The quick kisses they would steal when no one was watching. The two of them in Harvey's bed, their limbs tangled in his perfectly white sheets. The two of the passionately making love. Yes, those memories were not so innocent.

She had always been able to suppress those feelings quite well. She had always been able to tell herself she would eventually find another man. A man she would love more then she loved Harvey. A man who was more handsome, more charming, more fun and more passionate then Harvey. It had all been bullshit. Donna had been dating occassionally. None of the men ever came close to Harvey Specter. Yes, most of them had been handsome. They had been charming, fun, sweet and smart. But none of them were Harvey.

Lately, Donna had been realizing time was catching up with her. She was getting older. Life was getting shorter. Spending every single day with him in the office wasn't good enough for her anymore. She wanted him. Her heart, her head, her soul… It was all longing for her and Harvey to be together. To share every single aspect of their lives together.

A sigh escaped from Donna's lips when she realized it had been minutes since she'd been actually doing work. It had been past 8 p.m. . Maybe she should just go home. But that would definitely make Harvey sense something was wrong; they never left the office without the other. Donna briefly closed her eyes before looking at Harvey again, sitting in his office, looking through some files. Yes, that cubicle… That cubicle made it even harder to not think about Harvey in a romantic way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: **Okay, I decided to be good and post chapter 1 immediately as well :) . Please let me know how you feel about it :) .

**Glory Days**

**Chapter 1 – Glory days/They'll pass you bye/Glory Days. **

_15th of June, 1999_

"Harvey, no! Harvey!" Donna's squealing voice was high pitched as she was running through his bedroom, trying to avoid the pillows Harvey was currently throwing to her. Of course, he never missed her. Harvey chuckled. "Donna, running isn't going to prevent those pillows from hitting you… This room isn't that big, you know."

The couple ceased their fight and Donna gave Harvey a look he could only describe as typically Donna; sexy, sassy and innocent at the same time. He looked at her from his bed, which gave him the perfect opportunity to look over the redhead's body, dressed only in one of his shirts.

"Come back to bed, babe." Harvey waved her over, hoping the woman would crawl back into his bed so he could carress her soft, freckled skin.

Donna gave him a smug look before saying: "Well mister Specter… Since you were the one hitting me with a dozen of pillows not too long ago I'm not sure if that is such a good idea…"

Harvey bit his lip and in one smooth motion he jumped up from his bed and took a quick step to the standing redhead. He pulled her arm and tugged her back to the edge of the bed, making them tumble together into the soft white sheets. It was now his turn to give her a smug look as he said: "And look who's back in bed now…"

A small chuckle escaped from Donna's lips. Her hands roamed over his tight abs before placing her head on his chest and they both rested in silence. Harvey occassionally kissed her hair, taking in the scent of her strawberry vanilla shampoo. God, that woman was incredible. He loved every single thing about her.

After a few minutes Harvey popped his head to the side, noticing his alarm telling him it was almost 7.30. Harvey nuzzled Donna's hair briefly before sighing and said: "It's almost time.. We have to get up and get to the office, Donna."

"Mhhmmm.."

Neither of them wanted to get up though. The two of them, together in that bed… It was all they needed at that moment, all they wanted. Working their asses of and become great at what they were doing was a very close second though.

_12th of November, 2011_

The knock on his office door got Harvey out of his trance. He was surpised to find Donna standing there, looking mighty fine in her emerald green dress. She always looked lovely in green. "Donna! Since when do you knock?"

She raised her eyebrow and since: "Since I called for you about four times already… What are you reading?" Her hips swayed as she walked over to his desk, spotting the files on his desk. "Ah… The Ginger Louis' case. I knew it bothered you."

Harvey gave the woman a look; he hated admitting it, but she knew him too well. Not that he would tell her that though. "What do you mean, bothering me. I'm just checking to see if Mike has been doing his job properly. He's a smart kid, I gotta make sure it's all good every now and then though."

Donna raised her eyebrow again. Damn it. She definitely wasn't buying his story. Harvey sighed. "I'm serious, Donna."

She nodded. "Aha. That's why you've been looking at these files for the past two hours, right? Guess that means Mike isn't such a smart kid after all…"

Harvey pursed his lips together. "Okay, Donna, fine, yes, I just wanted to take a look myself." He looked at her for a second before saying: "I'm glad I've got an assistent that's checking me out minute to minute."

Harvey expected Donna to give a smart-mouthed reply, but instead, he thought he could see her cheeks warm up slightly, turning into a slight reddish color. What was going on? Was Donna seriously blushing? Donna scraped her throat and ignored his comment as she said: "It's past eight Harvey, I'm ready to go… You're coming?"

Donna then quickly walked away, leaving Harvey behind in his office. Had she really just flushed when Harvey said that to her? Why hadn't she been able to give him a smart ass comment like she used to? This wasn't good. This wasn't good, at all. She had almost reached her usual so safe cubicle when she heard Harvey's voice calling for her.

She took a deep breath, turned around and plastered a smile on her face before she said: "Yes?"

"Can you come back for a second?"

No. "Yeah." Her heels violently clicked as she made her way back to Harvey's desk, hoping her face would not turn any shade of red in the upcoming moments. "What is it, Harvey?" She casually sat down on the edge of his desk, not too far from and not too close to Harvey.

He looked serious and concerned when he placed his hand on her upper leg as he said: "Are you okay, Donna?"

Donna's breath almost stalled when she felt Harvey's hand touching her skin. God, why did he have to do that? Now she most defenitely wasn't okay. "I'm… I'm fine, Harvey. Just a bit tired."

Harvey raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure? You seemed flushed seconds ago when you were in here… And you seem to get flushed now as well.. Are you sure? Are you sick?"

For a man who'd had tons of women falling for him, Harvey apparently wasn't the brightest. Yes, she was getting flushed. Donna quickly stood up, losing the contact with Harvey's hand that she on one hand desperately wanted and on the other loathed. Her back was towards him as she said: "I'm fine, honestly."

Donna could feel Harvey standing up and slowly walking towards her as he said: "Donna, how long have I known you? Something is up, I can tell. You know you can tell me."

"Not this time, Harvey…"

"Donna.." His hand touched her shoulder and slowly urged Donna to turn, facing Harvey after she did.

Harvey tried to read the brown eyes in front of him. It stung him that he couldn't. It was too obvious something was wrong with Donna. Usually, she would tell him. Usually, he would've already known what was wrong with her before she could tell him. This time he couldn't do. Harvey was wondering what it was that Donna didn't want to tell him. He hated knowing she felt bad or something was wrong with her.

Donna broke their eye-contact and moved away from Harvey. "I'll be fine, Harvey. I'm going home. Are you coming?"

"I… I'll just stay here a few more minutes, Donna… I'm almost done with those files."

Donna nodded. It was the first time in a long time she would leave the office without Harvey. Donna knew Harvey was aware of that too. "Okay. Don't stay here too long, Harvey. You need your rest as well. Good night."

"Good night, Donna."


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: **Yay, second chapter. Season 3 finale tonight, aaah, so exciting! Hope you'll like this :) x.

**Chapter 2 – And the other night you made me dance/But now I act insane.**

_12th of November, 2011_

Something was very wrong with Donna. It was easier for Harvey to tell that then basically anything at this moment. Donna didn't flush. Donna didn't ignore his witty comments. There was something so wrong and Harvey couldn't put his finger on it. He closed the files in front of him but kept sitting in his chair.

His mind was running overtime. Had he forgotten something important to Donna? In his head, he quickly checked important data. Her birthday, her parents' anniversary, the day she'd become his assistent, the day they had met… He definitely had not forgotten anything important, which he was very happy with. Harvey was wondering what else could be wrong with Donna. Had she been dating and had she been dumped? Nah, he would have known. Had she not been dating and was that the problem? Probably not. Donna only had to snap her finger to have five men down at her feet, begging her to take her out.

Harvey stood up and grabbed his coat. He hated the cold winter weather that was currently getting rougher and rougher in the Big Apple. It was cold and he was quite sure snow would be coming any time soon. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Donna had been heating up her appartment and felt relieved when she was able to settle on her couch with a glass of wine and her just-made Indian curry. She had been cold and miserable when she had gotten home not too long ago. Although the miserable was still in order, it felt nice to have some heat surroundig her. Her stereo was playing some soft, jazzy music and she was about to take her first bite when a knock on her door startled her. She hadn't planned on any visitors that night?

She was glad she hadn't put on her pyjama's yet and walked to her front door in her tight yogapants and big sweater. When she opened her door though, she regretted taking off her make-up and dressy clothes minutes before. It was Harvey.

"Harvey! Hi. Is something wrong? Or did you just happen to run out of food and decided to pick up some dinner here?"

"Can I come in?" Harvey looked so serious.

"Uhm, yeah, sure." Donna walked back to the couch, Harvey following her closely. He couldn't help but notice the tight yogapants Donna was wearing. She looked good. Her face had been clean and fresh, showing no traces of make-up. He loved it. Her freckled, creamy skin crystal clear. Donna was such a beautiful woman.

Harvey sat down next to her, smelling the Indian curry that was in front of him on the table. "Oh. You really weren't joking about the picking up dinner part."

"Actually, no. You want some?"

For a second, Harvey thought he had seen ghosts earlier that night. Donna seemed to be doing fine and he started to doubt his earlier thought about Donna's behavior. "Well. I am kind of hungry so, if you've got some leftovers…"

"Sure. I'll be back in a second."

Donna disappeard out of Harvey's sight and he sat down, looking around the room as the jazzy music in the background filled his head. That music reminded him of weekends in his past. In his and Donna's past.

_7th of August, 1999_

"Donna, where are you taking me?"

Donna grabbed his hand and chuckled as they walked. "Don't be such a control freak, Harvey. You'll see in a bit."

Harvey hated the act of surprise. The only woman who was allowed to get away with it was Donna. He caressed her delicate fingers while he held her hand as they made their way over to an unknown location.

"You know I hate surprises, Donna."

She let go of his hand, took a few bigger steps to walk in front of him and looked over her shoulder as she said: "But not this one!" Donna surpised him when she took a left into a dimly lit small street. "Here we are! Hey, Dusty!"

Harvey raised his eyebrow when Donna greeted the huge man in front of what seemed to be a backdoor. The man, apparently named Dusty, grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed Donna's hand and charmingly kissed it. Harvey gave him a stern look. The man would better let go of Donna's hand within three seconds.

"Donna, always lovely to see you! You and your girlfriends going out for the night again? It's been a while!"

Donna chuckled. "Well actually, I came here with a friend… It's his first time." She pointed over to Harvey, who then decided to take a step closer and made sure his hand resting on Donna's hip was very obvious to bouncer Dusty.

"Ah, I see. Come in, have great evening."

Donna flashed a smile before walking into the backdoor, Harvey following closely behind her. "Thanks, Dusty!"

Harvey could her music in the background and stopped Donna for a second. "Donna… What are we doing here?"

She shook his head, smiling at Harvey's inability to let himself get surprised. "Follow me."

Within seconds, the two of them were in the middle of a huge room, it's atmosphere completely detemined by the wooden walls, dimmed lights and smell of cigarets. Harvey wasn't sure why Donna had even considered bringing him here was a good idea. He was about to tell her he hated the place already when he was startled by instruments playing. Of course, he would never admit he was startled. Harvey turned around to find a huge jazz band on a stage he hadn't noticed before.

Harvey turned around to face Donna, a small smile now playing around his lips. "Donna…"

She smiled and leant in to him. "I figured I'd take you out dancing…"

"And since when does Harvey Specter dance?"

"Since I tell him he does."

Donna grabbed his hand. She knew he hated dancing. She also knew he would now that he had seen how much she loved this place. Harvey looked into her bambi eyes and couldn't help but smile. He pecked her lips lightly before he said: "I only do this for you, my dear."

_12th of November, 2011_

Harvey snapped out of his memory when he heard Donna get back into the room with another bowl of food. She handed it over to him before grabbing her own. Donna sat down next to him, keeping a safe distance between them though. She wasn't sure if she could keep up her cool act that much longer.

"So.. Why are you here? You've only been here a handful of times… Didn't expect to see you tonight."

Harvey looked at Donna. She seemed… Relaxed. Normal. He scraped his throat. Suddenly he felt kind of odd marching into Donna's place. "I… I just thought I should check up on you after tonight. Something felt… Wrong, Donna."

Donna looked at Harvey's face. The soft lines that started showing around his eyes and nose. His handsomeness. His eyes. His perfect jaw-line. She bit her lip. Maybe she should tell him how she felt. Maybe things would work out in her favor if she would admit to him she had never stopped loving him. Donna was sure he knew. She was even quite sure he felt the same.

"Harvey, I…"

She hadn't even been able to say a word when they got interrupted by the jingle of Harvey's phone. Donna wasn't able to see who exactly called him but apparently the person on the other end of the line was important enough to interrupt their conversation.

"Hey….. Where are you then? …. Okay, I'll be there in a bit…. Yeah…. No, it's fine, Scottie. I'll see you in a bit."

Scottie. Dana Scottie. Donna looked away. That woman was a curse. Donna actually liked the brunette. The only thing she disliked was the fact that Harvey liked her too.

"Donna… I'm sorry, something came up. I have to go. Are you… Are you okay?"

Harvey looked into Donna's eyes and for a split second, he saw dissapointment. After he blinked though Donna's face seemed normal again. "It's okay, go, Harvey, fine. I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Something inside him told him he should stay. Told him he should interrogate the woman in front of him just as long until she would admit to him something was not okay. He could feel it, he sensed it. Instead though, he nodded.

"Let me know if you need me, Donna." His hand rested briefly on Donna's feet, that was resting close to him, before he stood up and walked away.

The moment Donna's front door closed again, she sighed. Harvey's bowl of food rested on the table again. He'd barely touched it. Hers had gone cold. Donna couldn't help tears escaping from her eyes. No, she wasn't okay. No, she didn't want Harvey to go to Scottie. Tears now started freely falling down her cheeks and she even started sobbing. Donna wanted Harvey next to her. Not next to Scottie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: New chapter :)**

**Chapter 3 – I can't keep on chasing/What I can be for you.**_  
_

_14th of November, 2011_

She'd been fine yesterday. Harvey had been gone most of the day with Mike, giving her a day filled with space. This morning, however, she knew she was going to see him. Donna knew his agenda inside out. Nothing was planned that particular morning. She sighed and looked at her wrist. She usually didn't wear bracelets on the job. The piece she was wearing today however was special for her. She'd worn it more often then any other bracelet she owned, though she barely wore it to work. Perhaps that had to do with the man she'd received it from. Donna wasn't sure why exactly she'd thought it was a good idea to wear that bracelet to work that morning. She knew he would recognize it.

_1st of September, 1999_

Harvey had been looking at her with those eyes. She wasn't able to give a good description of what exactly he did with them when he gave her that look. It made her shiver though. It meant everything to her. She smiled.

"Harvey… What is it?"

He shook his head. "You're beautiful. I like looking at you."

Donna chuckled. "You can be so weird at times." She lifted herself up from the couch and walked away, needing some coffee.

"Donna? Donna, can you come back for a second?"

She was busy working with the coffee machine as she said: "I'll be back with coffee in a minute!"

When Harvey didn't respond she decided to go take a look. He was still sitting on the couch, a sweet yet slightly smug smile on his face as he held a little Tiffany's box in his hand. Donna smiled. "What is this?"

Harvey mentioned for her to come and sit next to him, which Donna did. He looked into her eyes, almost making her melt; how was he able to do that every single time? "Donna.. I know I don't talk about my feelings a lot. I…. I just need you to know that you mean the world to me. You're so beautiful and sweet and fun…. I bought you something."

He handed her the Tiffany's box, but when she wanted to back away and open it, he held her hand –and the box in it,- in his. Their eyes were still connected. "I love you, Donna."

Donna knew she probably looked ridiculous now, that she was probably grinning from ear to ear. Harvey Specter had told her he loved her for the first time. "I love you too, Harvey."

_14th of November, 2011_

"Donna, can you come to my office with the papers Mike just dropped on your desk?"

Donna took a breath. Harvey had just gotten into his office and, of course, acted like his usual self. Donna hoped she could too. She grabbed the file that was on her desk and walked over to Harvey. She wanted to just drop the file on his desk and leave but Harvey didn't let her.

"Donna… How are you feeling?"

She could tell he was genuine. It scared her that he was actually still concerned for her; she was afraid she would eventually break and tell him how she felt. Donna knew she could fake it. She hoped she could do so now. She plastered a smile on her face. "I'm good, Harvey. Thanks. How are you?"

Harvey shook his head. "Donna.. You know what I mean."

"Honestly, I'm fine." Donna turned around, planning on walking away again, but was stopped when Harvey grabbed her arm and spun her back around. How had he been able to get so close to her so fast?

"Donna…" Harvey stopped talking the moment he had wanted to let go of her arm. He hadn't even been looking at anything but the back of Donna's head, wanting to see her eyes, when something shiny had caught his attention. Her bracelet. It had been ages since Harvey had seen her wear it. After he had given it to her he remembered her wearing it every single day. When they had ended their relationship Donna had stopped wearing it. Years later however she had once told him she still did wear it every now and then because she still considered it the most beautiful piece of jewellery someone had ever given her.

Donna was afraid Harvey would get upset with her for wearing the bracelet. However, she didn't expect him to do what he did. He pulled her closer to him and let go of her arm. She couldn't deny his eyes that were almost piercing through hers.

"You're wearing the bracelet…"

She couldn't say a word.

"I haven't seen you wear it in years…"

Donna nodded. She knew she had to say something. "I know… I saw it this morning.. I just felt like wearing it. Those diamonds are too gorgeous to not bes een by others."

Harvey knew this was something Donna could do with any other piece of jewellery. Not with this piece though. "Donna.. You haven't been wearing it for over 10 years. Not in my presence at least. Why are you wearing it today?"

"Harvey, it was a present. Why should I not wear it?" Donna knew she was going to piss Harvey off with her reply. She hoped he would just continue working and let her walk away.

"Because you never wear it!" Harvey's eyes started flickering. He was getting upset.

"Well, today I do! I don't understand why you're getting so upset about this." Donna knew she would get upset as well if she would continue this conversation and planned on walking away.

"Because I gave this to you, Donna! I gave this to you when I told you I loved you… It was special."

Those words stung Donna. He loved her? It was special? It was all in the past, apparently. "Yeah… Well since it was special to you Harvey I don't understand why it should bother you know."

Donna then walked out, not wanting to reply. Harvey wasn't going to let her off that easily though; why was she getting so offensive? He hurried to get after her but bumped into someone the moment he walked out of his office. Scottie.

"Scottie.." Harvey's eyes followed Donna, who quickly walked further away from hi mand the brunette. Harvey obviously couldn't walk through Scottie.

"Harvey… You okay?"

When Donna had walked around the corner Harvey was finally able to tore his eyes away from the redhead he'd been looking at and focus on Scottie, who had a questionable look on her face.

"I'm fine, Scottie. What are you doing here?"


End file.
